pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP958
Wzgórze Szponu, i ! | ang = Rocking Clawmark Hill! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 23 lutego 2017 24 czerwca 2017 1 kwietnia 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Poznajmy się! |następny = Niewielcy też są wielcy! }}Co się wydarzyło na Wzgórzu Szponu? to 15. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 958. Poza Japonią jest on 15. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Po powrocie do domu Ash i profesor Kukui znajdują Rockruffa pokrytego zadrapaniami i oparzeniami, całkowicie wyczerpanego. Następnej nocy idą za nim na Wzgórze Szponu, gdzie dwa Lycanroci czuwają nad dzikimi Pokémonami, które spotykają się, by walczyć i trenować. Rockruff walczy z przerażającym Magmarem, ale zostaje pokonany, dlatego też Ash oferuje mu pomoc w nauce nowego ruchu, Skalnego Rzutu. Streszczenie Pewnego wieczoru po powrocie do domu Ash, Pikachu, Rotom i profesor Kukui zauważają zniknięcie Rockruffa. Wkrótce Pokémon wraca, ale jest ranny, pokryty zadrapaniami i oparzeniami, a także wyjątkowo wyczerpany. Profesor opatruje jego rany, podczas gdy Ash zastanawia się, czy Rockruff wdał się w bójkę. Następnego ranka Ash wyjaśnia dziwne zdarzenie swoim kolegom z klasy. Ujawnia, że Rockruff nie należy do profesora Kukui, a także wyjaśnia, że jest on dzikim Pokémonem, który zamieszkał z mężczyzną po tym, jak ten nakarmił go przekąską. Sophocles sugeruje, że Rockruff może być bliski ewolucji, na co wskazuje jego tajemnicze zachowanie. Rotom dostarcza informacji na temat Rockruffa i jego wyższej formy ewolucyjnej - Lycanroca, który może występować w dwóch formach: dnia i nocy. Informuje Asha, że gdy Rockruff jest bliski ewolucji, staje się bardziej agresywny i niezależny. Wieczorem Ash wraca do domu, gdzie Rockruff szczęśliwie wita się z nim. Okazuje się, że profesor Kukui wrócił już wcześniej, martwiąc się o Rockruffa, po czym pokazuje chłopcu telewizor, na ekranie którego widać filmy z kamer. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że zainstalował kamery w domu, a także pokazuje nagranie, na którym widać, jak Rockruff wychodzi, a kilka godzin później wraca, ponownie ranny. Ash zastanawia się, co Rockruff robił na zewnątrz. W tym celu on i profesor Kukui wychodzą, pozostawiając Rockruffa, by pilnował domu: nie odchodzą jednak daleko i chowają się za krzakiem. Profesor Kukui obserwuje nagranie z kamer na swoim telefonie, gdzie widać, jak Rockruff atakuje wypchaną zabawkę, którą mu dał. Mężczyzna jest zdziwiony, gdyż wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca. Po chwili Rockruff opuszcza dom, a Ash i profesor udają się za nim w stronę lasu. Ash i profesor Kukui docierają za Rockruffem do miejsca, w którym zebrało się wiele Pokémonów, łącznie z dwoma Lycanrocami, jednym w formie dnia, a drugim w formie nocy. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że to Wzgórze Szponu. Wszystkie Pokémony obserwują bitwę Lycanroców, a następnie same przystępują do walki. Ash obserwuje wszystko i zaczyna rozumieć sytuację: jest to swojego rodzaju ring dla Pokémonów, na którym trenują. Profesor Kukui powstrzymuje go przed pójściem do Rockruffa, zamierzając dowiedzieć się, jakie są jego motywacje i zamiary. Pewien wyjątkowo silny Magmar walczy z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz, po czym zostaje wyzwany do bitwy przez Rockruffa. Ash z przerażeniem przygląda się ich starciu. Podczas walki Rockruff przygotowuje się do rozpoczęcia ataku, ale zostanie trafiony przez Miotacz Płomieni. Ostatecznie starcie kończy się jego porażką. Magmar świętuje zwycięstwo, zanim zostanie wyzwany przez Pangoro. To wszystko sprawia, że Ash, Rotom i profesor Kukui zaczynają rozumieć, dlaczego Rockruff tu przychodzi. Później Rockruff wraca do domu, gdzie spotyka Asha i profesora Kukui, z którymi szczęśliwie się wita. Ash mówi mu, że jest niesamowity, rzucając wyzwanie silniejszym od siebie Pokémonom, i oferuje mu trening, aby mógł nauczyć się nowego ruchu. Rockruff zgadza się. Następnego dnia, na plaży, profesor Kukui domyśla się, że Rockruff próbuje nauczyć się Skalnego Rzutu. Ash zaczyna opowiadać Pokémonowi, by skoncentrował swoją moc i zaczął wykonywać kilka ruchów, które naśladuje Pikachu, używając Elektrokulę. Następnie wykonują kilka ćwiczeń na plaży, gdzie Rockruff obserwuje i powtarza ruchy Pikachu. Później, dzięki Turtonatorowi Kiawe, Rockruff uczy się wykonywać uniki przed Miotaczami Płomieni. Dzięki treningowi Rockruff jest w stanie nauczyć się Skalnego Rzutu, którym atakuje Asha, na jego prośbę. Chłopiec chwali go, podczas gdy jego koledzy z klasy komentują, że przyjęcie na siebie ataku musiało być bolesne. Następnie ma miejsce treningowa bitwa między Pikachu a Rockruffem, podczas której temu drugiemu udaje się skutecznie zaatakować swojego przeciwnika nowym ruchem. Tej nocy Rockruff ponownie staje się bardziej aktywny. Profesor Kukui zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadszedł czas, po czym z Ashem wracają na Wzgórze Szponu. Tam obserwują z dystansu, jak Rockruff rzuca wyzwanie Magmarowi. Rockruffowi udaje się uniknąć Miotacza Płomieni, a także bezpośrednio uderzyć przeciwnika, ten jednak Ognistym Ciosem wyrzuca go w powietrze. Rockruff unika kolejnego Miotacza Płomieni i przygotowuje się do użycia Skalnego Rzutu, jednak zostaje ponownie trafiony płomieniami ognia. Rockruff nie poddaje się i ostatecznie pokonuje rywala Skalnym Rzutem. Na plaży profesor Kukui sugeruje Ashowi, że to dobry moment, żeby złapać Rockruffa. Mężczyzna mówi, że Rockruff ma większe zaufanie do niego niż do kogokolwiek innego, ponieważ dzięki niemu był w stanie opanować nowy atak. Pikachu i Rockruff zgadzają się ze słowami profesora, a Ash używa Pokéballa do złapania Pokémona. Po chwili chłopiec wypuszcza Rockruffa i kontynuuje z nim trening, nazywając go częścią drugą, co dezorientuje Rotoma, ponieważ jest on taki sam, jak ten wcześniejszy. Profesor Kukui mówi, że taki właśnie jest styl Asha, po czym obaj przyłączają się do biegu po plaży. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Lycanroc (Formy Dnia i Nocy) pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Okazuje się, że Rockruff nie jest Pokémonem profesora Kukui, a jedynie dzikim Pokémonem pod jego opieką. * Okazuje się, że Rockruff zna Akcję i Gryzienie, a także poznaje Skalny Rzut. * Ash łapie Rockruffa. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Profesor Kukui Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Lycanroca Formy Dnia, zarówno w wersji japońskiej ( ), jak i międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha) * Rockruff (Asha; nowy) * Popplio (Lany) * Turtonator (Kiawe) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Komala (Samsona Oaka) * Shellder * Magikarp (×3) * Lycanroc (×2; Formy Dnia i Nocy; debiut) * Sudowoodo (×2) * Boldore (×2) * Mankey (×2) * Primeape (×2) * Hariyama (×2) * Machoke (×2) * Golduck (×2) * Raticate (Forma Alolańska; ×2) * Fearow (×2) * Braviary (×2) * Machop (×2) * Sableye (×2) * Spinda * Pangoro (×2) * Magmar (×2) * Vullaby (×2) Wykorzystane ruchy * Gryzienie (ruch użyty przez Rockruffa Asha) * Skalny Rzut (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Lycanroca Formy Dnia Rockruffa Asha) * Pędzący Kamień (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Lycanroca Formy Dnia) * Kontra (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Lycanroca Formy Nocy) * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Magmara i Turtonatora Kiawe) * Ognisty Podmuch (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Magmara) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Rockruffa Asha) * Ognisty Cios (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Magmara i dzikiego Pangoro) * Cios Gromu (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Pangoro) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Reżyser: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Animator: 岩根雅明 Masaaki Iwane, 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku zostaje wykorzystana instrumentalna wersja japońskiej piosenki czołówkowej. Wpadki * Po tym, jak Lycanroc Formy Nocy używa Kontry na Lycanrocu Formy Dnia, przednia część jego kamiennej grzywy jest koloru czerwonego, a nie brązowego. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to profesor Kukui zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie Ash i Rockruff bawią się w chowanego. Chłopiec każe Pokémonowi znaleźć Rowleta. Ten rozgląda się i znajduje go przebranego za Darumakę. Rowlet jest zdegustowany, a Ash pochwala Rockruffa za jego zdolności. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP958? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! es:EP958 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20